


Teenage Dream

by dododoendmylife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, I Tried, I suck at tagging, M/M, Smut, night swimming, rebellious Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dododoendmylife/pseuds/dododoendmylife
Summary: "No, no stopping, not tonight..." Oikawa whispered cupping iwaizumi's face into his hands. Iwaizumi's eyes went wide, he knew he would have to wait until Oikawa was ready, he was prepared to wait as long as he needed to, but now that he was ready he felt so unprepared. "You're sure?" Iwaizumi said, voice low, pulling Oikawa's body closer, who nodded eagerly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK WITH A QUICK SHORT STORY MY DUDES  
> IT MIGHT BE SORTA CRINGEY BUT OH WELL!  
> I wrote this on my phone at like 2 am

**Suga-Bear:**

_So you gonna do it?_

**Me:**

Yes i'm gonna ask him tonight.

**Me:**

My parents are out of town for their anniversary for the weekend so its the perfect time!

**Suga-Bear:**

_Better not back out like last time!_

 

_New Message from Iwa-chan <3_

A rush of adrenaline rushed throughout Oikawa's body. Tonight would be the night him and Iwaizumi would go all the way. They have been dating for about 2 years, much to Oikawa's parents dislike, and Oikawa thought that he was finally ready to have sex with Iwaizumi. Only problem is he has yet to tell his boyfriend about this, just in case he decided to back out once again. Taking a deep breath he clicked on the new message. 

**Iwa-chan <3: **

_About to be there in about five minutes_

**Me:**

Alright!

**Me:**

I'll be in the backyard~

Oikawa quickly switched back to his conversation with Suga. 

**Me:**

Hes about to be here gotta go

**Suga-bear:**

_Good luck! ;)_

_  
_

 

Time to get ready Oikawa thought taking off his glasses setting them on his dresser taking another deep breath. 

~

"Oi Shittykawa! I'm here." Iwaizumi said closing the gate before turning around to see Oikawa standing in the shallow end of the pool, hair slicked back from the water, smiling at him. 

"Care to join me Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said in a flirtacious tone. 

"Don't mind if i do." Iwaizumi chuckled out as he shrugged off his leather jacket. Oikawa watched in awe as Iwaizumi lifted up his dark grey shirt, revealing the well defined abs. Next were his slightly ripped jeans, he slowly undid his belt and slipped off his jeans tossing them somewhere else to be forgotten. Now left in only his boxers he leapt into the pool to only emerge from the water right in front of Oikawa wrapping his arms around the taller teens waist as Oikawa wrapped his around Iwaizumis neck. Oikawa loved to see the sweet and caring side of Iwaizumi, he was the only one who got to see the renowned vicious bad boy in this loving state, it made him feel special. 

~

They spent a few minutes swimming around laughing and joking, with the occasional splashes of water thrown at one another. Oikawa was treading water in the pool searching for Iwaizumi who was lurking under water. 

"Iwa-chan stop joking!" Oikawa whined slightly nervous for when the delinquent would pop out from underwater. Suddenly feeling something grip his ankle he let out a small scream before being yanked down underwater. He opened his eyes to see iwaizumi smirking straight at him underwater, to then pull Oikawa into a bruising kiss. The taller boy quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened to kiss before the emerged from the water. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa moaned before he felt Iwaizumi's tongue push it's way into his mouth to roam inside. Oikawa's heart was beating hard and fast inside his chest, was this really about to happen, he felt excitement and nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly though Iwaizumi pulled away eyes closed and brows furrowed. 

"We... we should probably stop now before..." He muttered. Oikawa quickly shook his head and dipped his head to kiss him. 

"No, no stopping, not tonight..." Oikawa whispered cupping iwaizumi's face into his hands. Iwaizumi's eyes went wide, he knew he would have to wait until Oikawa was ready, he was prepared to wait as long as he needed to, but now that he was ready he felt so unprepared. 

"You're sure?" Iwaizumi said, voice low, pulling Oikawa's body closer, who nodded eagerly. 

~

Oikawa let out soft whimpers as Iwaizumi's tongue swirled and flick over his nipple. "Iwa-chan..." he moaned. Iwaizumi grunted in response feeling himself become slightly harder from Oikawa's moans, his hand traveled down Oikawa's torso and grip his hard member, making Oikawa cry out in pleasure and arching his back. Iwaizumi slowly began to pump him long and slow as Oikawa's cries and moans filled the room. Oikawa was a sobbing moaning mess as Iwaizumi began to pick up the face, Oikawa felt that he wasnt going to last much longer from the new found pleasure. Iwaizumi then swallowed Oikawa's moans in a bruising kiss taking his hand away from his hard member. 

"I'm gonna stretch you out first alright?" He groaned into Oikawa's ears before sucking onto his neck. 

"O-okay.." Oikawa whimpered.

Iwaizumi retracted back and placed his fingers into his mouth wetting them. He the pushed his index finger into Oikawa's entrance slowly thrusting, stretching him before adding more fingers. Oikawa was drunk in pleasure, squirming and moaning from the thrusting of Iwaizumi's fingers. 

"I... i don't know how much longer i can hold back..." Iwaizumi muttered, finger's still thrusting into the teen before him. 

"Please... please.." Oikawa panted a rush of excitement rolling throught his body, and with those words Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out, and positioned himself before Oikawa's entrance and began to push in making Oikawa's body arch into Iwaizumi, the burning sensation quickly melting into pleasure until Iwaizumi is all the way inside. 

"Fuck... you're tight.." Iwaizumi chokes out, forehead pressing onto Oikawa's shoulder, not knowing just how much longer he can hold back. 

Tears begin to spill out of the corner's of Oikawa's eyes as he felt himself being stretched out. "You can move now..." Oikawa muttered as Iwaizumi sucked on his neck. Iwaizumi nodded pulling out before slamming back in making Oikawa cry out with a mixture of pleasure and pain, dragging his nails down Iwaizumi's back. Iwaizumi hissed at the slight pain from Oikawa's nails but continued to thrust harshly into Oikawa. 

"H-Hajime!" Oikawa cried out as he moved his hips to meet Iwaizumi's thrusts. 

"Fuck Tooru i'm close.." Iwaizumi groaned as he bit down on Oikawa's neck before dragging his tongue over the bite. 

Oikawa just whimpered in response as he buried his face into Iwaizumi's neck panting from the merciless thrusts. Suddenly Oikawa felt his body tense up and arch as his eyes rolled back, drunk with pleasure. "R-right there Hamjime right there!" He cried out. Iwaizumi quickly angled himself to somehow go deeper than he already was and ram into the spot over and over again. "Hajime!"

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa tense up and squeeze at he hit his release crying out his name, him cum spilling onto both of their torso's. Iwaizumi continued to thrust inside as he watched Oikawa's face as he reached his release, he looked so beautiful. Iwaizumi was only able to give a few more rough thrusts before he to reached his release, crying out Tooru's name. 

Iwaizumi was slumped against Oikawa's body as Oikawa hummed in content tracing circles on Iwaizumi's back. Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa a stream of cum connected. 

"Shit, I actually came a lot.." Iwaizumi muttered as we watched his own cum leak out of Oikawa. 

"It's fine." Oikawa hummed as Iwaizumi flopped next time him pulling the covers over them and gathering him in his arms. Oikawa snuggled into his chest as Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa closer. "I'm glad we finally did it." 

Iwaizumi chuckled softly as he buried his nose into Oikawa's now messy hair, "Me too." 

The room was dark, it reeked of sweat and sex, and lying in the bed was the renowned vicious bad boy, and the smart quiet nerd, Oikawa was glad he was the only one who was able to see the soft caring side of Iwaizumi Hajime, it bad him feel special. 

~

"Holy shit it looks liked i was fucking mauled by a damn cat Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi said as he looked as the scratches left on his back. 

"How many times have i told you not to call me that Iwa-chan! And if anyone should be mad it's me! You were such a brute i can barely walk!" Oikawa said as he limped his way into the bathroom. "And look! My neck is covered with bite marks and hickeys!" 

"Didn't really hear you complaining." Iwaizumi smirked. Oikawa adjusted his glasses frowning with his face flushed as he turned on his heal and walked out the bathroom. "Oh what's wrong princess? Embarassed?" Iwaizumi snickered following persuit of Oikawa. 

"Shut up!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> UGGGHHHH I FEEL LIKE THIS SUCKED ASS  
> BUT, Aye guess what? Ya'll should check out by bestfriends instagram profile where she posts her art shes a really great artist please check her insta at Bry_lorfcheesus  
> Why thats her instagram name idk


End file.
